Under Cover Spies
by Sakura37Haruno
Summary: Naruto and Rock Lee are having some fun saving the world from aliens, monters and all that stuff, yeah right! they're just using their imagenation, and boy is it getting on the Leaf Village's nerves.


**hi, Hope you like it.**

"Today is such a boring day, no missions, no Sakura, no nothing," Naruto says to himself while laying on the grass, head facing sky. "Naruto, thank goodness I found you," Said a voice from behind. "Bushy-brow? what do you want," Naruto would ask. "Well what are you doing?," Lee asked. "Nothing," "Aww, you too, WELL THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING TO DO AROUND HERE," "Bushy-brow, why won't you just train or something?," "I have trained 17 hours straight, Guy Sensei was so impressed, of course he gave me a break,". 'this Guy is as crazy as I first met him,' Naruto thought looking at Lee with a sweat coming down. "HEY! Bushy-brow, you know how we don't have any missions today," "Why yes," "Well, Iruka Sensei said that sometimes Imagening can make things real," "where are you getting at, Naruto?," "Oh, I dont know, I just remembered what he said, I was trying to remember that a few months ago, but guess I just remembered now, hahah,". Then Rock Lee had an idea. "Naruto, you know that movie, the one with the spies saving the day from evil?," "yeah," "Let's pertend to be the spies!," "jee, I dont know aren't we a little too old for that?," "I dont know, do you think," "Lee you got a point, let's do it!,".

They both run down to Naruto's house to see if they could find some black clothing. "Ah, this will be perfect for me," Lee said. "How do I look,". "Uh, you look like this guy dressed in black," Naruto replied. "thank you, that's what I was going for,". "Ok, we're both ready, lets save the world, I mean Village!," Naruto said pointing out the window. "Hey you people quit, I'm trying to sleep here," said this old man under Naruto's house. "Oh, my apology, Let's go Bushy-brow," "Naruto wait," "Now what?," "we need nick names so that nobody knows who we are," "Ok, Lee you'll be bush-brow, short B.B," "Good Idea, and you'll be, Orange Idiet, short O.I," "Hey why do I get Orange Idiet?," "Because Sakura always call you Ideit, and you always wear orange, and plus you picked my neck name," "Uh, fine, lets just go, the village needs us,". They jumped out the window. They saw a lady being robbed, not really they thought it was a lady being robbed, you know imagenation, it was actually a little girl and two little boys playing tag the doll. "Un hand that purse, or we will have to use force," Naruto yelled to the boys. "Purse what is he talking about," Said one of the little boys. "You didn't listen to my friend, guess we must use force, let's go Orange Idiet!," Lee called out. The little girl ran to get her dad, and he wasn't happy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHILDREN!," he shouted. "Bush-Brow they got back up," Naruto said. "BACK UP, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT," the still angry dad said. "Take this," Naruto punched his chest, but all that happend was Naruto's hand started to really hurt, then he forgot all about that imagenation of his and backed of. "O.I, what are you doing," "Hey Lee I think we should do what the mans says and go," Naruto cried out. "What, your saying your afraid, well I'll show you," Lee charged for the man, the same thing happend.

"Naruto, I got your point lets go,". "Yeah you better run, stupied fake black spies or what ever you are,". "Boy, it was like he was made out of stone or something," Naruto breath in. "Yeah, uh what?," Lee looked passed Naruto to what seemed to be the stupiedest hiding spot ever. "Hey what going on," asked Naruto, Lee pointed to what he was looking at. "Oh, Ok, Konahamaru, get out of there," Naruto said. "Just what I'd expect from you," He said. "what do you want?," Naruto asked. "I want to be a spy, like you two," "Jee, I dont know? B.B, what should we do?," "Orange Idiet, I think we could put him in," Lee said. "Ok, your In, but from now on your name is, Little trouble, short L.T," "Ok, when do we begin?," he asked. "As soon as you see a cry for help!," Bush-brow said. "Ok, I'm ready!," Little trouble yelled out. They all made this action team pose, light shined behind them, ready to begin the adventure!

**Hey, this might have been a little short but the next chapter will be better, I'm telling ya.**


End file.
